1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid delivery systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to coolant line clip assemblies for use with coolant delivery systems configured for delivering and circulating a quantity of coolant.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave antennas are used for various types of tissue ablation procedures. Typically, microwave antennas include a probe configured to deliver thermal microwave energy to tissue for ablation purposes. Microwave antennas may include and/or be in operative communication with a coolant delivery system configured to circulate coolant (e.g., sterile water) from the microwave generator and/or coolant delivery system to the probe via a flexible coolant line. Chilling the probe allows the antenna and transmission lines associated with the probe to operate at higher powers over an extended period of time. Chilling of the antenna portion also allows for a greater depth of penetration of the probe. Moreover, by cooling an outer probe surface around the antenna, the therapeutic heating radius is increased.
It is also known that lesions created by microwave antennas typically yield tear drop profiles resulting in so called “tracking” caused by conductive energy which tracks proximally beyond the antenna. Cooling the antenna may help eliminate this profile and may provide for a more elliptical to spherical lesion with limited tracking. All of these design features translate into large, controllable lesions.
Commercially available coolant lines configured for use with coolant delivery systems are typically made from lightweight flexible material (PVC for example) that is formed into suitable lengths of tubing. Unfortunately, because the tubing is made from lightweight material that is made to easily flex, inadvertent blockages may develop along the length of the tubing. For instance, practitioners pulling on the coolant line may cause kinks to form along the length of the tubing and, or in addition thereto, the weight of the tubing may cause the tubing to collapse. Either instance may result in impeding and/or preventing circulation of the coolant to a probe during a microwave ablation procedure, which, in turn, may result in the microwave generator shutting off prematurely and/or result in the probe becoming too hot and overheated, which, in turn, may result in the unnecessary burning of tissue.